My Third Wish
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: FAX !


My first English fic!!!!

I know my English sucks, but c'mon, I'm Indonesian and I'm still 13.

Review please~

Correct me if you found any mistakes.

I'm still a beginner and I'm hoping to make a better fic…… someday..

Well, that's all, read and don't forget to review!!!

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I sat on the top of a pine tree. It was a little showery so I used some branches above me to cover me from the rain. I looked at the pretty scenery under me. It was so calm and peaceful at times like this. The moon smiled and shined brightly above me. I wished I could spend everyday like this. But I had to face the reality. I wasn't a normal girl who was born to live life normally.

I've just finished fighting some Erasers. I was okay, but my flock members weren't. Iggy was bleeding, Gazzy almost lost his leg, Nudge's right arm was broken and they were near to take my baby. Again. Only Fang and I were fine.

Fang was watching over the flock while I was just sitting here. I was the leader, how could I be this useless? I didn't know. I was too weak to protect my own flock. My family. My life. Were there any chances for me to be free? To get out of this huge crazy hide and seek game with the Erasers and Whitecoats? I wanted to be free… I wanted to live my life as a normal girl who had parents and goes to school everyday. If I had three wishes, I only wanted to be free, to be able to make my flock happy, and….. This third wish was a secret. Sorry, I couldn't tell you.

Suddenly I felt a soft hand rub my cheeks. Then I realized I was crying. Fang sat beside me so I wiped my eyes from tears. I didn't want him to see me crying. I was the leader. If I cried, what would happen to the flock? In their eyes, I was the hope. They were counting on me.

"What's up?" asked Fang looking at me with his expressionless face.

"Nothing." Short answer.

"Don't say 'nothing' with that arrogant face. I know you better than the others."

"Really, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about? The Erasers?"

"Well, I was thinking about why they always chase us around."

"They want our blood."

"Why do they want our blood?"

"Because the Whitecoats made them like that."

"Why did the Whitecoats make them like that?"

"They want the Erasers to find us anywhere we are."

"Why they want the Erasers to find us?"

"They need us."

"Why do they need us?"

"In their eyes, we are toys."

"Then why did they create us?"

"For their research"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

The gentle night breeze stopped our conversation for a while. Ahh.. I love gentle breeze. I closed my eyes to felt my wavy blonde hair played with the wind. The rain has stopped and left lots of small water drops on the leaves. Pretty.

"How long will it takes until we get out from all of these games? It's been almost five years since we ran away from the school." I asked.

"We'll be free at our seventh year."

"Why seven?"

"Because seven is symbolized as a number that brings luck."

"Why?"

"People say seven is a perfect number."

"Why seven is perfect?"

"Because God made this world in six days and took a rest at the seventh day."

"Why did God take a rest at the seventh day?"

"Just ask God Himself."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't know."

"Why?"

"What if you stop asking me why?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Fang got a bit annoyed

"Whatever." I smiled than my smile turned into giggles. Fang was very sweet even when he scowled like that.

"What's so funny?" Fang asked. He wasn't looked annoyed anymore.

"You're funny."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, your face looks cute when you scowled. It's like I want to look at your face… maybe forever? Fang, I don't know what to do without you."

"I won't leave you. Don't be worry." Fang showed his rare smile. Then I realized he was holding my hand. Help, I was going to melt.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Whenever you face a problem, don't run away. I'll be on your side to hold you. Maybe not forever cause even this world won't last forever."

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"Sorry and thank you. I'm sorry for always being a burden for the flock, especially you, and I thank you for everything you have done for me and the flock."

"No problem. And you're not a burden for me. You're special in my eyes, remember that."

"I love you, Fang."

"Yeah whatever." He said coldly. A bit surprised maybe. I could saw he went red. I knew he wasn't expecting me saying something like that. I sighed. Maybe it wasn't the right time to confess my feeling.

But then I felt his arms wrapped me tightly. His black wings covered mines. Just like it wasn't enough to make me melt, he whispered gently "I love you too, Max".

If I were an ice cream, I would have been melting. Thank God I wasn't one. Cause if I melted, I wouldn't be able to feel his touch anymore. I hugged him back. We stayed in that position until someone interrupted us.

"Max? Fang? What are you two doing here? I heard something from your minds and I don't understand what you guys were thinking. I came here to ask." Angel popped up suddenly with her sweet, innocent, sinless, and angelic face.

"Well, it was nothing, sweety, go back to the cave and go to sleep already. It's already late." I said while blushing.

"Okay, Max. But what is love anyway? I heard that from your and Fang's minds many times."

"You're still too young. Now, let's go back to the cave. And Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell the other about this night okay?"

"Yes, if you said so."

"Good. Let's go then."

I spread my 4 meters length wings. I heard Angel followed behind me with her angelic white small wings. And although I couldn't hear Fang behind me, I believed he also spread his black wings behind Angel. The three of us pierced through the darkness of the night sky freely. I smiled, and I could felt Fang was smiling too.

It was the best night I have ever had. And I didn't need a fairy to grant my third secret wish. I hoped I wouldn't need fairy to grant my other wishes.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Thanks for reading!!

Review pleaseeee~~~


End file.
